That One Night
by efftless
Summary: One morning Naruto finds something that's not suppose to be here
1. One Cranky Morning

_I love this day.. I have no idea why, but it just feels right. The day seemed usual, get out of bed, take a shower, have my ramen, do my lil' stretches and wake up sasuke._

"**HA This day just feels GREAT!"**

_mmmMMMM.. i should wake up Sasuke about now.._

"**EHHH SASU----"**

_Oh... wat.. the... wait a minute.. what is.. SASUKE DOING IN MY BED NAKED?! OGAWD!!!_

Naruto almmost had a heart attack realizing his best friend (well.. in a way..) was naked sleeping like a baby.. THE MOST CUTEST AND MOST SEXIEST THING HE HAS EVER SAW!!!

"**OI SASUKE!! SASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The fox pushed and shoved and shook the Uchiha to death (uhhh... not really? D) Trying to figure out what is the meaning of this very very sexy situation.

"**NEHHHHHHHH naru.. NARUTO WTF ARE U DOING IN MY ROOM?!"**

"**WTF ARE U TALKIN ABOUT BASTARD?! YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE, AND YOU'RE ALL NAKED IN MY BED!!**

And right at that moment, an akward silence rolled in. Sasuke... all confused and upset and cranky of course. HE couldnt think with all of this craziness happenin. Naruto was just workin on the situation and WANTED THE UCHIHA OUT (even though he KNOWS he would stare some more and lie he doesnt like it)

**"WTF SASUKE SNAP OUT OF IT!! GTFO OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"**

**"WHAT ARE U SAYING, I JUST WOKE UP AND I NEVER LEFT MY HOUSE"**

**"SO WHY THE HECK ARE U HERE!? AND NAKED?! (he likes to know things)"**

**"WTF NARUTO ARE U EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT IM SAYING?!"**

_wait a minute... there is a cause for all of this.. I did.. feel good this morning.. and i felt really cold when i left my bed.. why was it so cold??? oh.. my... g--_

**"NARUTO ARE U LISTENING TO ME?!"**

The blonde just realized what happened this morning.. or last night.. It seems HIM AND SASUKE HAD SLEPT TOGETHER!!

_DAMN THAT BASTARD!! I BET HE USED SOME KIND OF GENJUTSU OR WATEVER ON ME SO I WOULD BE ALL GOOGLY AND NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!! WTF THAT CREEP!!!_

Foxy boy thought... and thought... and made up a story that was the best to fit this situation..

Sasuke came over. Did a lil' jutsu. Knocked Naruto out. Raped him. Fell asleep together. And the reason Naruto felt cold was because he was accustomed to Sasuke's warmth around him and in that white cover blanket!!! And he had to take a shower because he felt REALLY GOOD AND DIRTY!

**"WTF SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The blonde literally grabbed Sasuke by the arm and threw him out the door (still naked XD). Naruto freaked out and yelled and yelled realizing his best friend stole his virginity and EVERYTHING that he doesnt even remember. Sasuke on the other hand was actually freakin out for the first time in his life, naked outside when everyone noticed he's thrown outside Naruto's house, with all the boys in disgust and the girls winking, giggling, and crying. It was a histerical moment.

_I BETTER GET HOME!! WTF JUST HAPPENED?!_


	2. PAYBACK!

An hour later Sasuke was already dressed and at his house and still very upset of what happened. Naruto still freakin out, ran around town screaming. 

**Oi it must be an accident!! I DUNNO UHHH WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! THERE.. THERE WAS A FESTIVAL!!! OH!! AND.. AND... ME AND SASUKE.. WERE PLAYIN THAT MOLE WAKKIN GAME!! AND.. AND... KAKASHI!!! YEAH KAKASHI!! HE GAVE US.. HE GAVE US!!**

_Sake... That Bastard..._

Sasuke And Naruto just remembered what was the reason for what happened last night.. AND THEY'RE GONNA DO A GREAT DEAL OF PAYBACK!!

------------------------------

"Naruto..."

**"SASUKE!?!"**

"You know what to do right..?"

**"OH YEAH! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!!"**

"Hn.. well.. **LETS DO THIS!"**

Naruto and Sasuke watched devilishly watched as their EVIL AND PERVERTED sensei was readin his lil' book on his way to Iruka sensei's house.

"Alright.. he's all most there.."

**"SASUKE THIS PLAN IS DEFINITLY GONNA WORK ITS GENIUS!!"**

_"heheheheheh yes he did deserve that.."_

Kakashi giggled at his lil' book and noticed he stepped on something..

**"Wha... WHAT IS THIS?!? IS THIS... THE NEXT VOLUME?!"**

**"GOO!!"**

**"YEAA--wait.. SASUKE!?! IT DIDNT WORK!! WTF SASUKE!!"**

**"RAWWWWWWWWWWR SHUDDUP DOBE!!"**

Apparently the book Kakashi picked up was NOT suppose to be the idea, he was suppose to pick up THE RAMEN THAT WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO IT!!

**"NOW HOW IS KAKASHI GONNA SUFFER FROM POOPOO NOW SASUKE?!"**

**"SHUDDUP LOSER!!!"**

**"WTF WHY IS THAT BOOK NEAR THE RAMEN ANYWAYS?!"**

"I see you've found your lil' anniversery gift.."

Iruka called at Kakashi winkin'

**"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! one one"**

The 2 boys yelled in how weird adult relationships are.

**"EEEEEEEEEP"**

They were almost caught with the eww and hid behind Naruto's backyard tree.

"So much for plan E.."

"Shuddup dobe.."


	3. What's This?

"Okay.. time for plan R..." 

"Whats plan R?"

"We go to that perv's house and look for something good enough to make him do whatever we want!!"

"What do you mean??"

**"I MEAN BLACKMAIL LOSER!!"**

_"Sorry sasuke.."_

And at that moment, Sasuke realized how Naruto has been very weird around him. **NARUTO NEVER APOLOGIZES!** They have been.. bonding.. all day..

"Dont say that.. _Im sorry for yelling at you._."

_**Damn that was hard!!**_

**DID.. SASUKE JUST APOLOGIZE?! HE NEVER LAUGHS OR ANYTHING?! WTF?! OK THIS DAY IS JUST TOO WEIRD!!**

"It's ok.."

Both blush and look away from each other.

"Alright, lets get to work."

While Sensei was at out other Sensei's house. _Ew_. Naruto and his buddy **(awww..)** was friskin through the house of Sensei's.

"Whats this?"

"That's a video camera."

"What's a video camera?"

"You can record anything that happens or something"

"Record as in, you can see it again?"

sigh "yeah dobe... wait, there might be something good here."

**"This is a production of KAKASHI!!!"**

The two laughed at how corny their sensei can be.

"Today i'll be showing you a lil' clip, that involves a lil' naughty couple or.. soon to be couple smirks that'll be havin fun, because i've given them a lil' dose of **_sake_**!"

The two boys couldn't take their eyes off of the cam watchin what happened last night.

"So, imma set this camera down in the bed room to see what happens.."

**"OMG SASUKE!! THIS IS... THIS IS.."**

"i know.."

They watched as Kakashi set the camera in a certain spot and fled the scene.

"And here come the lil' boys right now.."


	4. The Tape

The two watched the tape. Watching themselves lazily drag each other in the blond's house. 

**"Mm.. sas.. Sasuke..!"**

The raven dragged the blonde on his back, desperately reaching for the bed. The blonde moaning how good it feels right now. (Not aware of being drunk!) As they almost reached the bed Sasuke tripped.

**"NH!! SASUKE?!"**

The two tripped.. On top of each other. Sasuke laying back flat on the ground, with a blonde on sitting on top of him with their heads close.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Not even caring on how akward their position is.

Those Blue defined eyes. Having a mesmorizing gaze, Sasuke was lost, and in love. And the Blonde staring back, 2 Dark common orbs with no detail at all, was locked straight on him. Made Naruto flush with the wants in his eyes.

"Naruto.."

"Sas..sasuke.."

The blonde leaned in, desperate for contact. And the forbidden lips touched (hehehe forbidden sounds too serious..) A pause rolled, and the two enjoyed each other's lips and the after taste of sake. The blonde couldn't hold his breathe any longer and broke the kiss.

"ahhhhhhhhh!" A big inhale was taken in.

Sasuke was becoming impatient. He knows Naruto wants him, and he wants him back. **NOW!!**

They both brought back their kiss like magnets. Sasuke held Naruto's neck and onto his shoulders, slowly sliding off his orange jacket.

This.. is a dream.. isn't it..? If it is.. I can enjoy this.. and Sasuke can too..

The blonde realizing this whole time he secretly loved the Uchiha since he first layed eyes on him, he just knew he was the one..

"Sasuke.. take me.."

Sasuke blushing at the fact Naruto can be **VERY DEAD SEXY!** Removing the black shirt and unzipping his pants.. noticing that big bulge. yum! At last.. the blonde's perfect body, a lil scratched up because of the missions, but it made him **EVEN MORE SEXY-ERRRRR!!!** Tanned hands barried themselved in black hair. Sasuke, is in heaven. Roaming each detail of Naruto's chest and gazing upon the erection meant for him.

"Lets play." The Uchiha smirked.

The blonde giggled and threw the Uchiha on the bed. The **'I WANT SASUKE SEX NOW PLZ!'** in his eyes. Jumping on him and violently throwing off his clothes.

_'Jeezus..'_

A marvelous body along with a very threatning erection, Begging for penetration. Sasuke realizing Naruto is being a lil' seme type, he couldnt' let it happen!!!! Pushing the other on his back and jumping on him. As if switching positions.

"I wonder.. ramen flavored erection??" Naruto blushed and laughed at that.

The raven haired began stroking the blonde's length and taking in his moans within his with a kiss. When he was sure he was pretty erect, along with precum dripping, Sasuke began to work.

"Wa-waitt.. Sasuke.."

"Neh dobe?"

"I gotta go peeee.."

That is such a turn off..

"Too bad.. you'll have to wait."

"You'll be sorry!!" The blonde joked.

Naruto was now a bit nervous do to the fact, well.. you'll find out.

Sasuke returning lust starts licking the head. Then covering it with his mouth. Naruto never touched himself, made Naruto gasp at how FREAKIN GOOD this feels. Sasuke rubbing the sac and messaging the head, then the body with his tongue.

"You know Sasuke.. you're.. huff really.. good at this.."

Naruto staring how good Sasuke is with his tongue and lips!! Breathe taking. The blonde getting close, closing his eyes.. he let go of the raven's hair and squeezed the hell out of the bed sheets.

"aHHH SASUKE!"

This, is a blessing. Sasuke tasting newly spilt cum from his new found lover. The Uchiha nipped all the spilt seed not letting one reach the sheets.

"hMMMmm" The taste of Naruto was irresistable.

Naruto still in ecstacy from his first orgasm. Sasuke layed him on his back, and prepared himself. The blonde was quite wiped out to notice what the other boy was doing..

"Let me.. inside you.."

The blonde felt a warm tip at his entrance, feeling another new sensation, it was quite pleasurable. Sasuke being new at this didn't prepare Naruto for wat was coming. But it was worth it. He thought it would hurt him, but it didn't. He slowly pushed in, Naruto gasped as the intruder entered in such a sensitive area.

"You're really tight.."

It felt good, untill the other started pulling out.

"oh yesss!-- **OWWWW SASUKE!!"**

Apparently pushing in, was heavenly. But it didn't want it to leave. Naruto's tears leaving his eyes at the pain. They couldn't do anything about it, they had to pull it out!! So they did, but Sasuke jammed it right back in!!

**"OMFG THAT FELT SOO GOOOD 3"**

Feeling the other inside him, he was close.. the pain went away, and the pleasure was even more stronger x10fold

_Faster... Harder.. Please.. Sasuke.._

The blonde thought, but only talked in moans. In and out the friction being built was soon to be released.

**"NARUTO!!!"**

**"SA-SASUKE!!!"**

They both released, Sasuke's load releasing into the now non-virgin's ass. And Naruto cumming to the sounds of their pleasurable release.

"Sasuke.. I love you.." The blonde moaned to his sleep.

Sasuke pulling himself out, and cum dripping from his length and leaking out of Naruto's entrance. Only boys can feel this dirty and good at the same time. The Uchiha covering themselves with a blanket, masking their naked bodies and the mess they made.

_Beautiful. _The Uchiha thought as the tape finished

Sasuke had a hard on through the whole tape, drooling at the scene. He forgot, he was watching it with the same person he slept with! He turned to the blonde and found him knocked out with drools stains.

"Hehehehehehehe.." The raven then began to unzip the blonde's pants and...

"Ew! What's that smell?!"

The blonde was wet, with his own pee.

IERNO. He probably didnt pee that morning lol. Ok. This fic MAY be done, i dunno, i have no further ideas. If you'd like, email me for ideas.


End file.
